A locating device is known, which indicates during operation the presence and the position of objects in building materials to the operator. Such objects include, for example, pipes, cables and reinforcements in walls, ceilings or floors. Furthermore, the locating device has rolling bodies. In order to scan an item being investigated, said locating device can be moved by means of said rolling bodies along a surface of the item being investigated.